


1.

by Sharla



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharla/pseuds/Sharla
Summary: Хогвартс!AU С тех пор постоянно сворачивать в какую-то левую сторону в компании этих двух авантюристов стало его пагубной привычкой.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 6





	1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call_it_a_day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_it_a_day/gifts).



Все начиналось как невинная шутка, поэтому до определенного момента Ханбин был уверен, что все так и закончится. Но все, как это обычно и происходит в его жизни, в какой-то момент свернуло не туда. Он до сих пор удивляется, как так получается, что Хогвартс-Экспресс каждый год исправно довозит его до школы, а не сходит с рельс где-нибудь по пути.   
Ханбин пытается приподняться на локтях, но тяжесть тела, которой его придавливает к пыльному полу в каморке для метел, не оставляет ему и шанса. Все попытки пошевелиться заканчиваются тем, что каблуки, которые он уже успел возненавидеть за этот день, мерзко царапают плитку.   
Бобби не шевелится. Только жарко дышит ему в шею.   
Ханбину хочется, чтобы в чулане было такое же ясное и красивое звездное небо, как в большом зале этим вечером. По крайней мере, когда смотришь на звезды, от размышлений, в какой момент все в очередной раз свернуло не в ту сторону, не так сильно веет отчаянием.   
Ханбин предпринимает еще одну попытку пошевелиться, но, будучи совершенно безвольным, флегматично вдыхает пыль и начинает анализировать.   
Как обычно. 

**Четыре дня назад.**

Бобби опаздывает на тренировку уже на десять минут – опять – и Ханбин закатывает глаза, когда видит, как тот вываливается из раздевалки, наполовину одетый, зажав подмышкой свою древнюю метлу. Как обычно неряшливый, с неизменной улыбкой на все лицо, яркий и горячий. Ханбин сглатывает, когда позволяет себе скользнуть взглядом по шее к ямочке между ключицами, и отворачивается, не в силах дальше смотреть на это. Когда-то давно, на втором курсе, Бобби был худым и почти затравленным. Способность быстро думать никогда не была его сильной стороной, и временами кажется, что реакция его тела намного опережает его мысли. Возможно, поэтому он прошел испытания в квиддичную команду с первого раза, и начиная с третьей игры, растеряв где-то свою неуверенность, стал выгрызать победу у других, беря упорством там, где ему не хватало таланта.   
Он не рождался на метле, не садился на нее до одиннадцати лет, а ко второму курсу уже летал так, будто занимался этим всю свою жизнь.   
У Бобби старая метла, просто ходячая древность неопознанной модели, но он посвящает все свое свободное время тому, чтобы максимально ее усовершенствовать, потому что знает, что другой у него не будет вплоть до начала самостоятельной жизни.   
Правда, на этом его интерес к учебе, кажется, заканчивается.   
Чжинхван стреляет в Бобби недовольным взглядом, но вместо того чтобы прочесть ему лекцию, просто спрашивает:   
\- Пригласил?   
Ханбин закатывает глаза. О том, чтобы пригласить какую-нибудь девчонку, Бобби со своей заторможенной реакцией задумался только вчера, и вплоть до этого момента пропускал мимо ушей все недвусмысленные намеки. И, кажется, не приглашенных девушек уже не осталось.   
Каким бы популярным Бобби ни был, никто не стал бы ждать его так долго.   
\- Отказала, - сияет Бобби и, наконец, заканчивает переодеваться. То, что уже середина декабря, и погода становится все холоднее, его ни капли не смущает.   
Ханбин с тоской смотрит на свои руки, сжимающие древко метлы. Он с удовольствием остался бы в башне и подготовился бы к завтрашней контрольной по трансфигурации более тщательно, но Чжинхван настоял на этой тренировке, потому что начинал чувствовать, как страницы учебников душат его. И все пошли за ним, несмотря на холод, потому что в следующий раз возможность полетать представится только весной.   
На третьем курсе Ханбин почти случайно попал на поле вместо того чтобы пойти в библиотеку – просто в какой-то момент пропустил нужный поворот, и ноги сами понесли его на улицу – и оказался единственным человеком в команде Гриффиндора, которому действительно нравится учиться.   
\- Тебе придется звать первокурсницу такими темпами, - хмыкает Чжинхван и поднимается в воздух. Остальные члены команды уже недовольно мерзнут у колец, и Ханбин не понимает, почему он все еще здесь, ждет этих двоих, вместо того чтобы показывать свое недовольство там.   
Бобби следует за капитаном. Смотреть, как он поднимается в воздух, почему-то всегда волнительно для Ханбина, хотя он каждый раз старается придать лицу наиболее скучающее выражение. Метла у Бобби и правда быстрая, не сравнится, конечно, с последними моделями, но вложенные в нее силы и время вполне оправдывает. Он забил на ней, наверное, больше тысячи голов за пять лет игры в квиддич, поэтому не променял бы ее на все золото мира.   
\- У меня есть еще один вариант, - весело говорит Бобби, поравнявшись с ним и Чжинхваном. В его голосе слишком много энтузиазма, и, кажется, ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.   
\- Удиви меня, - мрачно говорит Чжинхван, немного притормаживая, чтобы не долететь до команды так быстро.   
Услышав ответ, Ханбин впервые в жизни оказывается очень близко к тому, чтобы упасть с метлы. 

**Три дня назад.**

Ханбин думает, что, вероятно, все действительно началось в поезде, когда он не в первый, но далеко не в последний раз в своей жизни свернул не туда в поисках свободного купе. Он никогда не видел столько детей и подростков разом, и этот непрерывный галдеж до жути его нервировал. Ханбин не знал, что заставило его согласиться на обучение в Хогвартсе – заниматься дома, без людей, с приезжими профессорами, было бы отличным решением, и мама настаивала на этом, но, возможно, он понимал, что так никогда не сможет вырваться из своего уютного кокона.   
Ханбин помнит, как пожалел о своем решении еще на платформе, но, попрощавшись с родителями и сестрой, упрямо проложил себе путь через толпу и забрался в поезд, чувствуя себя невероятно выжатым. Полностью свободных купе в тот момент уже не было, и в один момент он застыл, выбирая между двумя – левым или правым. Он уже почти зашел в правое, где сидел мрачного вида старшекурсник, к которому было страшно подойти, как непонятный порыв заставил его открыть дверцу левого и застыть напротив людей, которые каким-то невероятным образом стали его друзьями, несмотря на то, что были с курсов старше. Ким Бобби выглядел так, будто был рад человеку только потому, что тот родился, а Ким Чжинхван просто смотрел на него с мягким, обволакивающим любопытством, и только из-за этих двух взглядов Ханбин не смог заставить себя выйти и пойти искать другое купе.   
С тех пор постоянно сворачивать в какую-то левую сторону в компании этих двух авантюристов стало его пагубной привычкой.   
Сейчас он очень рад, что в комнате нет однокурсников. Как минимум, никто не ноет, что через открытое окно сюда попадает слишком много морозного воздуха. Ханбин свешивается вниз, не в силах ничего с собой поделать, и холод забирается даже под шапку и шарф. Он переводит взгляд то с фигурки Чжинхвана, который накладывает на площадку под башней все известные ему заклинания, чтобы в случае чего смягчить падение, то на чуть более крупную фигурку Бобби, которая приближается так целеустремленно, что внутри все сжимается. Чжинхван назвал его «гребаным человеком-пауком», и Ханбин до сих пор не знает, что это значит, потому что даже спустя пять лет дружбы с двумя магглорожденными волшебниками имеет очень смутные представления о мире магглов и не очень хочет расширять свой кругозор.   
Ханбин смотрит на Бобби и удивляется тому, почему у него такие низкие оценки. Когда Бобби действительно хочет чего-то добиться, он способен сутками сидеть в библиотеке и находить нестандартные решения. Это помогло бы ему в будущем, выбери он карьеру в министерстве, но Бобби упорно ищет для себя необычную работу, которая позволит ему много путешествовать и непрерывно общаться с людьми.   
От того, какие у них разные взгляды на жизнь, Ханбину иногда становится почти больно.   
Бобби просидел над книгами до середины ночи, составляя какую-то одному ему понятную связку заклинаний, которая теперь, в самую мерзкую погоду из всех возможных, заставляет его лезть по стене.   
Ханбин панически думает о том, что заклинаний Чжинхвана может не хватить, и незаметно накладывает еще несколько, уже на сами стены, понимая, что таким образом только приближает свое поражение в споре. Когда Бобби чего-то хочет, будь то кубок по квиддичу или компания Ханбина на рождественском балу, он готов сделать невозможное, чтобы этого достичь.   
Это заставляет Ханбина любить его еще сильнее, так отчаянно и ярко, как он никогда не был способен – и, если честно, даже не думал, что будет.   
Это заставляет его чувствовать себя несчастным и счастливым одновременно, потому что Бобби, который сам неосознанно стирает всякие границы их дружбы, ни разу за пять лет общения не дал понять, как он относится к таким отношениям.   
Бобби оказывается близко где-то через полчаса ожидания – к этому моменту щеки Ханбина уже успевают заледенеть, а от маленькой фигурки Чжинхвана внизу исходит только мрачное предвкушение. Он замерз и устал от этой идеи, но согласился на нее только потому, что не ожидал от Ханбина таких условий.   
Ханбин тоже не ожидал. В тот момент, когда Бобби рассказал о своем плане с его, Ханбина, участием, он думал только о том, как сделать этот план максимально невозможным.   
С этого расстояния, даже при неярком из-за почти черных туч дневном свете, он различает лихорадочный огонек в глазах Бобби и флегматично думает о том, что бы случилось, если бы он, к примеру, сказал бы, что пойдет с ним на бал только в том случае, если получит звезду с неба.   
Возможно, держал бы ее в руках уже сейчас.   
Остается только порадоваться, что Бобби с его целеустремленностью не родился в какие-нибудь темные времена и не направил свою энергию в неправильное русло.   
Когда почти синие пальцы цепляются за подоконник, Ханбин вздрагивает, но осознает, что не может заставить себя пошевелиться. В какой-то момент лицо Бобби с зажатой в зубах палочкой оказывается прямо перед ним, и Ханбин невольно отшатывается, позволяя другу забраться на подоконник.   
Бобби выплевывает палочку и какое-то время скалится, жутко довольный своей победой. Но в какой-то момент его глаза закатываются, и, потеряв сознание, он начинает заваливаться назад. 

**Два дня назад.**

\- А где?.. – начинает Бобби, обрадованный появлением Ханбина, но почти огорченный тем, что тот пришел один. В больничном крыле больше никого нет, но Бобби и так попадает сюда почти после каждой игры, поэтому его уже можно даже не считать за пациента.   
\- Просил передать тебе, что ты законченный идиот, и что он больше никогда с тобой не заговорит, - ровным голосом произносит Ханбин, чувствуя, как все внутри сжимается от того, каким Бобби становится несчастным в этот момент. – И что он не будет тебя ловить, когда ты в следующий раз захочешь себя убить.   
Ханбин почти уверен, что не представляет даже одного процента эмоций, которые испытал Чжинхван, после того как увидел, что его друг, благополучно забравшись в окно, выпадает из него уже через несколько секунд. Сам Ханбин ничего не чувствовал – он начал бояться уже после того как выпалил с десяток заклинаний, значения которых почти не помнил, и уже через несколько мгновений Бобби лежал на полу в его комнате.  
Ханбин невесело думает о том, почему не поседел за эти секунды. Мысль о том, что Бобби мог упасть с такой высоты, пусть даже и на многослойную перину из заклинаний, почти душила его и заставляла раз в несколько секунд клясться, что он больше никогда не будет стараться ставить перед Бобби невыполнимые на первый взгляд задачи.   
\- В этот раз и правда немного переборщил, - виновато, но очень счастливо улыбается Бобби. Его забинтованные руки лежат поверх покрывала, но в целом он не выглядит больным или даже уставшим.   
\- Немного, - безэмоционально отзывается Ханбин и опускается на соседнюю койку, чувствуя себя так, будто только что проглотил металлическую трость.   
Он смотрит куда угодно – на нетронутые книги, лежащие неаккуратной стопкой на тумбочке, на склянки с мазями неприятного вида и бутылочки с зельями, которые Бобби, вероятно, предстояло выпить в течение дня, на тяжелые шторы, отделявшие больничное крыло от неожиданно солнечного дня. Через два часа Ханбину предстоит один из самых унизительных походов в Хогсмид, и он впервые в жизни рад, что у него почти нет друзей. Чжинхван выразил желание не разговаривать с ними до конца года, и ему нужно дать время, чтобы позлиться, потому что их старший друг, помимо набора качеств, который приписывают всем Гриффиндорцам, обладает очень тонкой душевной организацией, во главе которой стоят друзья. Он чувствует огромную ответственность за них, и, когда Бобби страдает из-за своих безумных идей, переживает в два раза больше – и как друг, и как человек, который, вроде как, должен его беречь, но все время загорается авантюрами.   
А Ханбин просто не может остановиться и перестать наблюдать за тем, как Бобби постоянно доказывает, что способен на все.   
\- Уверен, что поправишься к балу? – спрашивает Ханбин, кивнув на обмороженные руки Бобби. Ему совсем не хочется знать, что под ними, и Бобби, конечно же, никогда не расскажет о том, больно ему или нет. Он вообще ни на что не жалуется. Когда Ханбин спросил его, почему так, Бобби ответил, что ему и без того выпала невероятная возможность стать волшебником, поэтому мелкое нытье не имеет никакого значение.   
Мелкое нытье для Ханбина действительно не имеет значения. Если только это не мелкое нытье Бобби.   
\- Завтра выпишут, - мгновенно отвечает Бобби с такой радостью, будто ему только что вручили место в самой лучшей квиддичной команде. Ханбин робко улыбается ему в ответ, потому что сам плохо верит в реальность происходящего, а еще не может отделаться от ощущения, что что-то происходит. Он снова смотрит на что угодно, кроме Бобби, лишь бы не заглядывать в его глаза, в которых никогда не угасает этот азартный огонек.   
Временами Бобби живет так, будто пытается промотать несколько жизней за день. В двух или трех часах его существования иногда умещается больше событий, чем за все детство Ханбина.   
У Ханбина нет ярких воспоминаний без Бобби.   
А Бобби получает эти воспоминания каждый день, пропитывается ими, и сияет так же сильно, как спокойная магия Хогвартса.   
\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – спрашивает Ханбин, стараясь отогнать от себя эти мысли – они еще ни разу не заканчивались хорошим настроением.   
Возможно, за пять лет он просто до сих пор не научился дружить с Бобби, поэтому так и не понял, что с ним делать.   
\- Чтобы ты купил себе самое красивое платье, конечно же, - фыркает Бобби, и в этот момент Ханбин его почти ненавидит.   
Но, как всегда, смеется вместе с ним.   
Только вместе с ним. 

**Один день назад.**

Ханбин смотрит на редкие снежинки за окном и с небольшой тоской думает о том, что мог бы сейчас ехать домой в почти пустом Хогвартс-Экспрессе, с младшекурсниками и законченными интровертами со старших курсов. Еще несколько дней назад он относил себя к людям, которые никогда бы не пошли на какой-то бал, и с радостью променял бы эту толпу людей на холодное рождество в поместье. Мама будет занята гостями, отец – работой, сестра – подарками, и можно было бы наконец-то побыть одному.   
Но, в то же время, перспектива облазить замок с друзьями кажется ему равноценной унижению на балу. Своим однокурсникам Ханбин сказал, что не собирается в этом участвовать, но по семейным причинам не может уехать домой. В конце концов, его репутация одиночки никому не давала усомниться в такой маленькой лжи.   
Оставалось придумать, что делать с… Этим.   
Он старался не думать о том, что поселило в голову Бобби такую прекрасную идею. Вряд ли он сделал это от отчаяния – с него бы сталось прийти на бал в одиночестве. И, кроме того, он делал это не для того, чтобы унизить Ханбина.   
Просто эта идея пришла ему в голову и показалась отличной.   
Как и все его внезапные идеи, которые, конечно же, еще ни разу не бывали отличными. Кроме, разве что, ночных полетов в мае и посиделок на крыше перед рассветом. Это были единственные вылазки, во время которых их никто ни разу не словил.   
Книгу с косметическими заклинаниями Ханбин прочел примерно до середины, не желая думать, как много учениц Хогвартса ими пользуется. Это самые бесполезные знания в его жизни, однако он собирается совершить едва ли не профессиональное переодевание в женщину. Даже самый унизительный образ в его понимании должен быть идеальным.   
Ханбин не умеет по-другому. Перфекционизм временами очень мешает, но избавиться от него практически невозможно.   
И Бобби, который даже стопку учебников не может сложить ровно, почему-то все время находится на верхушке идеальности.   
Он всегда появляется неожиданно, устраивает хаос и так же неожиданно исчезает, не в силах усидеть на одном месте. И этим они, конечно же, в корне отличаются.   
Ханбину действительно нравится играть в квиддич, но еще больше он любит сидеть в тишине в обнимку с книгами.   
Или думать о Бобби.   
Ханбин откладывает книгу, в очередной раз убедившись, что заколдовал обложку, скопировав ее с какого-то нудного библиотечного тома, чтобы отогнать всех желающих. Он собирается сходить в больничное крыло до отбоя, а еще – поговорить с Чжинхваном, но никак не может решить, в каком порядке все это сделать. Но все планы рушатся, как только он открывает дверь в комнату – на пороге стоит Бобби и демонстративно вытягивает вперед свои руки, почти касаясь ими груди Ханбина. Кожа выглядит здоровой, исчезли даже привычные мозоли. Похоже, у Бобби были крайне невеселые дни, пока все это заживало.   
Ханбин привык к тому, что по законам магического мира всегда приходится страдать больше, если хочешь достигнуть какого-либо результата за короткий срок.   
\- Поздравляю, - сухо говорит он, но чувствует, как невольно начинает улыбаться в ответ на радостное выражение на лице Бобби. Он выглядит так, будто они не виделись лет пятьсот, хотя вчера Ханбин вернулся из больничного крыла далеко заполночь, рискуя попасться учителям и лишить свой факультет всех кропотливо заработанных за неделю баллов.   
Улыбки даются Ханбину по-прежнему нелегко, и смеяться гораздо легче. Смех в обществе Бобби и Чжинхвана кажется чем-то более естественным, потому что временами они начинают шутить не переставая. Улыбки – это личное, интимное, то, что Ханбин всегда старается спрятать, потому что его никто никогда не учил улыбаться, и он до сих пор чувствует себя неловко и глупо, когда делает это.   
\- Я голодный, - заявляет Бобби, - и я один в комнате на каникулы.   
Ханбин фыркает. Как минимум это значит, что за все каникулы они смогут поспать едва ли часов десять. Осталось только дождаться, пока Чжинхван сменит гнев на милость и присоединится ко всеобщему веселью.   
Пробираясь на кухню по темным коридорам вместе с Бобби, Ханбин думает о том, что нужно только пережить завтрашний день, и его ждут самые веселые каникулы в жизни.   
Если, конечно, все пройдет нормально. 

**Три часа назад.**

Ханбин вздыхает и, посмотрев на себя в зеркало, одновременно чувствует и жалость к себе, и удовлетворение. Заклинание для роста волос получилось идеально, он даже собирается в отместку как-нибудь наложить его на Бобби и посмотреть, как он будет справляться с такой копной.   
Ханбин думает, что не хочет мучиться с прической – слишком много чести – и несколько раз проводит по волосам расческой, представляя, с каким удовольствием обрежет их сразу после того как сбежит с рождественского бала. Он мстительно думает о том, что, конечно же, обещал пойти с Бобби, но не обещал остаться до конца.   
Платье выглядит неплохо, если не заострять внимание на плечах. Ханбин придирчиво рассматривает свободные рукава и широкий расшитый цветными нитками пояс. Он провел в одном магазине больше двух часов, сказав, что выбирает платье для своей девушки и радуясь тому, насколько терпеливая и милая волшебница за прилавком ему попалась.   
Он выбрал это платье больше потому, что оно немного напоминало ханбок со старых маминых колдографий, которые украшают каминную полку в малой гостиной. Светло-зеленый цвет выглядит не так уж и плохо, особенно в приглушенном освещении спальни Бобби.   
Ханбин повязывает на шею платок, расшитый мелкими жемчужинками – в одной из книг был целый раздел, посвященный тому, что отвлекает внимание от широких плеч – и обреченно оборачивается к туфлям.   
Эти три дня перед сном он представлял, как заставляет Бобби нарядиться в девушку и ведет его на один из праздничных приемов в родительском поместье. Девушка из Бобби, конечно же, получится просто кошмарная, и за такую шутку родители не будут разговаривать с Ханбином несколько месяцев, но он уверен – оно будет того стоить.   
С туфлями пришлось повозиться. Сегодня Ханбин потратил больше часа на то, чтобы трансфигурировать их до нужного размера, после чего наложил на них все вычитанные в бесполезной книге заклинания. Он не собирается спотыкаться и падать, по крайней мере, не перед толпой людей, в которой любой из его однокурсников может понять, кто именно сопровождает Бобби на балу.   
\- Уже можно? – жалобно спрашивает за дверью Бобби, которого Ханбин выставил из его собственной комнаты несколько часов назад вместе с комком из вещей, которые тот собирался надеть вечером, и все оставшееся время тот просто изнывал от любопытства.   
\- Можно, - устало разрешает Ханбин после того как надевает туфли. Даже небольшой каблук заставляет его чувствовать себя по меньшей мере неловким бегемотом, но, благодаря подстраховочным заклинаниям, несколько первых шагов даются ему легко и свободно.   
\- Чжинхван ждет нас вн… - начинает Бобби с порога, отвлекшись на порядок, который Ханбин навел на его кровати прежде чем использовать ее в своих целях, но после этого сразу же переводит взгляд на друга и едва не спотыкается об порог.   
Ханбин молчит – он видел себя в зеркале почти весь день, и желание заплакать покинуло его примерно через три часа с начала сборов. Но Бобби, судя по всему, с его заторможенным восприятием действительности, требуется немного больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть.   
Сам Бобби, наплевав на традиции и необходимость прийти в парадном костюме, щеголяет в свободной белой рубашке, кое-как заправленной в рваные джинсы. Такой Бобби, с растрепанными волосами, максимально расслабленный в привычной для него одежде, кажется Ханбину до ужаса, невероятно красивым.   
И в его глазах, несмотря на удивление, по-прежнему пляшут бесенята, готовые в любой момент подложить в голову очередную безумную идею.   
\- Это же не парик? – сипло спрашивает Бобби, и, судя по его лицу, до него только в этот момент доходит, что именно подразумевала под собой эта дурацкая затея – пойти на бал с лучшим другом.   
\- Не парик, - глухо отзывается Ханбин. – Помирились?   
\- Все уже ушли, - невпопад отвечает Бобби, кажется, даже не услышав вопроса. Ханбин делает вывод, что да, помирились – Чжинхван ни за что не упустит возможности посмотреть на него еще до начала бала.   
Ханбин выходит из комнаты первым, придерживая платье, чтобы не спотыкаться об него, и Бобби догоняет его уже на лестнице, по-прежнему глядя ошалевшими глазами. Из-за туфель Ханбин теперь выше на несколько сантиметров, но, похоже, его это ни капли не смущает.   
Чжинхван действительно ждет внизу, с фотоаппаратом наготове, и вспышка возникает раньше, чем он успевает что-то рассмотреть. Ханбин закатывает глаза, потому что друзья, судя по всему, задались целью разжиться компроматом и шантажировать его до конца жизни.   
Но, судя по лицу старшего, Ханбин делает вывод, что его молчаливому бойкоту пришел конец.  
Наверняка Чжинхван уверен, что минуты переживаний, подарившие ему, наверное, нескольких седых волосков в будущем, определенно того стоили. 

**Пять минут назад.**

…только спустя некоторое время Ханбин осознает, что в очередной раз свернул не туда, и теперь они с Бобби, которого он чисто рефлекторно ухватил за руку, спеша покинуть большой зал, бегут в противоположную от башни Гриффиндора сторону. Но голоса за спиной не утихают – несколько пьяных сокурсниц из фан-клуба Бобби задались целью выяснить, что за девушку он с собой привел, и, судя по крикам, они не собираются сдаваться.   
Ханбин невесело думает о том, что вечер начинался довольно неплохо. Большую часть внимания на себя перетянули гораздо более эксцентричные парочки, но, как только основной массе сплетниц надоело их обсуждать, все внимание по какой-то волшебной причине переключилось на Бобби.   
Бобби, вытащившего его в самый центр танцпола с помощью очередного тупого спора.   
Большую часть времени Ханбин скромно сидел за самым дальним столиком, почти скрытый одной из шикарно наряженных елок, и с восхищением рассматривал украшения и уделял тщательное внимание еде, которая спустя день вынужденной голодовки казалась ему особенно вкусной. Бобби не возражал – за пару часов он, кажется, успел пообщаться с половиной оставшихся на каникулы учеников.   
А потом ему стало скучно.   
И он решил, что во что бы то ни стало Ханбин должен потанцевать.   
Ханбин уже не помнит, почему согласился, но должен признать, что это было довольно весело. Его обучали танцам в детстве, и он постоянно сдерживался о того, чтобы ухватить Бобби за талию и вести его, но в то же время они еще ни разу не находились так близко друг к другу, и в какой-то момент Ханбин начал двигаться чисто механически, переключив все свое внимание на лицо Бобби. На то, как огоньки множества гирлянд отражаются в его глазах.   
Это стоило того, чтобы стать учеником Хогвартса. Определенно стоило.   
В тот момент, когда Ханбин готов наплевать на все на свете и, подавшись чуть-чуть вперед, поцеловать его хотя бы в щеку, песня неожиданно заканчивается, и в гуле голосов он различает, как несколько девушек с его курса перечисляют, на кого из учениц может быть похожа «эта стерва».   
Ханбин понимает, что виной всему может быть слишком спешный побег, который не укрылся от множества заинтересованных взглядов, но Бобби за его спиной молчит, ни капли не возражает, только в какой-то момент рявкает:   
\- Налево!  
И Ханбин, повинуясь не столько его голосу, сколько своим собственным привычкам, послушно сворачивает влево и толкает неприметную дверь, ведущую в чулан. В какой-то момент Бобби спотыкается об него и падает вперед, едва успев закрыть их от посторонних глаз.   
Ханбин успевает только подумать о том, что это наверняка был очередной судьбоносный поворот не туда. 

\- Знаешь, - медленно начинает Ханбин, когда что-то твердое, уткнувшееся ему в бедро, отвлекает его от флегматичных размышлений. – Если я тебе понравился таким, тебе стоило сказать об этом словами.   
\- А? – откликается Бобби и, наконец, приподнимается на руках, давая ему гораздо больше возможностей дышать.   
За дверью не слышно ни звука, но Ханбину кажется, что он не готов выйти из этого чулана до утра, пока не будет уверен, что абсолютно все ученики в Хогвартсе крепко спят.   
\- А, - продолжает Бобби, который понимает, в чем дело. – Это моя палочка.   
\- Я понял, - ровным голосом говорит Ханбин, - что это твоя палочка.   
Он чувствует, как начинает краснеть, но не понимает, отчего – от долгого бега, от смущения или от еще большей близости, чем та, которая была на балу. Лицо Бобби всего в нескольких сантиметрах и, наверное, можно даже неловко ткнуться губами в его губы, а потом шарахаться от него несколько недель, но это будет, по крайней мере, яркое и красочное воспоминание.   
Награда за сегодня.   
\- Знаешь, - доверительно шепчет Бобби. – Девушка из тебя получилась очень красивая.   
Ханбин неопределенно хмыкает – это странно, слышать такие слова, находясь в кромешной темноте, на полу, в слое пыли, несильно ударившись головой, но, кажется, в какой-то момент окончательно попрощавшись с рассудком.   
\- Но как парень ты мне нравишься больше.   
Ханбину кажется, что после этих слов, явно сказанных бездумно, температура в чулане повышается градусов на двести. Бобби в какой-то момент совсем перестает дышать, шевелиться и, судя по всему, мечтает провалиться под землю.   
\- Хорошо, - спокойно говорит Ханбин, внутренне сжимаясь то ли от ликования, то ли от необходимости умереть где-нибудь в снегу. – Тогда в следующий раз не заставляй меня переодеваться.   
\- В следующий раз, - странным голосом отзывается Бобби и, кажется, уходит вглубь себя, снова забывая дышать и шевелиться.   
Ханбин осторожно, стараясь не испортить момент, поднимает руку и мягко обнимает его за пояс, неловко поглаживая по спине. Обниматься его тоже никто и никогда не учил.   
Никто, кроме Бобби с его невероятной потребностью контактировать всеми возможными способами.   
В какой-то момент Бобби снова наваливается на него, и Ханбин почти тоскливо думает о том, что красивое звездное небо было бы весьма кстати – оно приблизило бы первый поцелуй к идеалу процентов на девяносто.   
Но, в конце концов, у них еще много времени, чтобы это исправить.


End file.
